


Paper

by paintedbutton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbutton/pseuds/paintedbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, a train station and a fly-away piece of paper that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by the Disney short "Paperman" (I think that's what it's called anyway). The short is wonderful and adorable and I couldn't help thinking of Dean and Cas because that's all I ever do these days. ;)

If Dean were pressed he wouldn’t say he’d ever thought he would end up where he is today. He’d say he thought he would be fixing cars or at least doing something with his hands. Instead he ended up right here, office drone #76 in suit and tie and only half awake because he hasn’t had any coffee yet. And he ends up at the train station every morning, eyes barely open, because he’d rather die than ruin his baby. Yep, definitely not where he’d thought he’d end up. That he had another late night the day before (hey, not his fault, Adler’s been driving him ragged these days, the fucker) doesn’t help the tiredness problem. The piece of paper hitting him square in the face does wake him up a bit though.

“My apologies.” The first impression he gets when he pries it off is blue. Blue eyes, blue tie, ill-fitting suit and hair that looks like someone had their way with him – repeatedly. Dean smiles and the anxious look in those blue eyes softens.

“Hey, no worries man, ‘s not like you can control the wind.” The guy nods, doesn’t smile back but his eyes do crinkle at the edges a bit. And that’s when the train arrives. It’s only when Dean is left standing alone on the platform waiting for his own that he notices he never gave back the file.

 

 

The next day he makes a point of searching out Blue Tie on the platform. For no other reason than to give him the file back, it could be important after all. When Dean spots him he’s on the phone and looking like the least amused person in the world.

“I understand your concerns but … no, I do _not_ need your help … _No_. I’ll see you later.”

“Sounds like an awesome start of a day.” The guy turns around but his shoulders sag when he spots Dean. Huh.

“It’s just … my brother. He can be taxing sometimes.” Dean chuckles in response.

“Yeah, my little brother can be a bitch sometimes, too.” The guy smiles and companionable silence settles over them for a moment. The file remains in Dean’s bag.

 

 

Blue Tie has a thing for Bob Dylan and classic literature. He’s got no knowledge of pop culture whatsoever but he does kinda love Bukowski and takes Dean’s recommendation of Vonnegut very seriously. Dean doesn’t actually admit it but his mornings have not been this bright in a long time.

 

 

Dean has lunch with Sam once a week. It’s been a lot less enjoyable this past month. Dean gets it, he really does. They _know_ each other. Of course Sam would notice something is different. It’s just that Dean doesn’t want to tell. Not that there’s anything to tell, he doesn’t even know the guy’s name. So when Sam starts prodding again he deflects.

“Hey, we can’t all be some big shot new lawyer in the biggest firm in the city with a hot fiancé. Stop being a bitch.”

When he leaves Sam at the firm he thinks he catches a glimpse of blue eyes and tousled dark hair but when he turns he can’t spot anybody. Must be his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

 

Dean might be kind of pathetically in love with a guy whose name he doesn’t even know. And if so, it’s nobody’s business but his own.

 

 

Somewhere around the two month marker (not that Dean’s counting) Blue Tie disappears for an entire week. When he comes back he looks tired but relieved. Dean _doesn’t_ ask him where he was.

“I had to make a trip with my brother. It was … exhausting.” Dean claps him on the shoulder sympathetically and starts talking about the trip to the Grand Canyon he and Sam made when Sam hit 18. The guy’s smile is small and so intimate it makes Dean’s stomach churn.

 

Sam finds the file one day when searching for something in Dean’s bag. Dean turning bright red when asked about it is answer enough for him but he starts prodding anyway.

 

 

“What’s got you so irritated, champ?” Now, normally Sam Winchester isn’t one to complain – much less to his boss. But Gabriel Novak, while generally inappropriate, flirty, a bit of a trickster and impossibly lazy to be so good at his job, is not just anyone. The glint Gabriel gets in his eyes after Sam tells him about his brother does worry him though.

“You don’t say … what’d he say the guy look like?”

 

 

“I don’t understand why we gotta go somewhere different. We’ve been going to the exact same place for a damn year, Sammy.” Sam doesn’t look at him but Dean knows he’s up to something. Still, he hastens to catch up. “Fuck, this place better not just serve your damn rabbit food.”

 

 

Dean’s a bit surprised when they enter some coffee place – which looks decent enough – and the first thing he sees is Sam’s boss grinning manically at him. The Gabriel moves and his face gets replaced by blue eyes looking up at Dean in surprise.

“Umm.” Gabriel chuckles, claps him on the back and then forces him to sit down at the table.

“Dean Winchester, meet my brother Castiel. Then again, I think you’ve already met, haven’t you?” Dean opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. The only thing his brain seems to register is that he finally has a _name_.

“Hello, Dean.” He swallows. His name said in that low tone might just be his new favorite thing ever.

 

 

Strike that. Castiel moaning out his name with blue eyes clouded by lust is his new favorite thing ever.

 

 

Dean does eventually give him back the file. When he does Castiel looks down at it with that small, intimate smile he reserves just for Dean. Then he makes it into a paper airplane and lets it fly out the window.

“Perhaps it’ll bring someone else luck,” he says and draws Dean into a kiss.

 

 


End file.
